


Roses are Red

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Minhyuk, Alpha!Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Hyung kink does exist thank the lord, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Wonho, Porn with Feelings, You Have Been Warned, alpha!kihyun, baby!jooheon, mentions of mpreg, the ending is nothing but purely dangerous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: Hoseok’s heats always lasts for way too long. Thankfully Minhyuk got the answer to Hyunwoo’s problem.





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts on ch 2-3 ouo

 

“What’s wrong, hyung?” A young raven haired male not-so-subtly pat Hyunwoo on the shoulder and he choked on his coffee, as silly as it might’ve sound.

Hyunwoo shook his head, signaling the younger to sit down on the leather couch, “I might need your advice, Minhyuk-ah,” Of course, the raven haired male didn't waste any time and slide right next to his superior.

The older male let out a sigh, dragging his finger to his neatly combed hair, “So, I know you have an omega mate as well, am I correct?” The younger alpha nodded with enthusiasm, a smile adorning his lips at the thought of his darling little mate.

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t ask advice from Kihyun, hyung. I’m honored,” Hyunwoo glance at the younger, and the inferior’s froze under his gaze. He immediately flailed his arms, panic clear in his expression, “Back to the topic, what do you need from me?”

Hyunwoo tilted his head, rethinking his decision about trusting the younger male- one of his longtime best friend, over his very trusty and reliable assistant. But then he remembered that the male is extremely sharp and witty, whilst his assistant can be a little bit on the  _ innocent _ side at times.

”My husband said his heat is almost here…” Minhyuk enthusiastically nodded. He was about to open his mouth, but then he let Hyunwoo to keep talking, “And you know how the situation is with him,”

Only some people know about his mate, Hoseok’s,  _ condition _ . Although it’s extremely rare, especially in their country, but Hoseok has been diagnosed with an unusual hormonal disorder ever since he was born. Even though he presented as an omega, he produced alpha hormones as well. People with this condition usually suffers long and extreme heat periods. They also produce even more slick and hormones than regular omegas, which make it ten times harder for Hoseok to get a regular job- that’s why the younger male stays home and produced music for Hyunwoo’s company instead. 

Hyunwoo was taken aback when he found out that his closest friend from high school was actually an omega- when everyone including him thought that the buff, flirty, and confident male was definitely an alpha. Hoseok told him a few days before their high school graduation, ultimately wrapping up the reveal with a confession that he’s been attracted to the older male for a long time. Hyunwoo thought about it for a while, but he finally realized that he’s been feeling the same all that time and eventually court the omega a little while after the younger graduated university. Minhyuk is one of their friend from high school, and by chance he’s actually Hoseok’s friend from middle school until now, so he already knows pretty much about everything. 

Minhyuk smirks, “Of course I know, hyung. I’ve been his roomate for  _ four _ years straight back in college,” Hyunwoo nervously shifted on his seat. He already know that there’s a possibility of Minhyuk flirting around with his husband while they were in college, since Hyunwoo’s neglect affected Hoseok a lot back then, both physically and mentally. 

Hoseok has always been a wild one from the start. He drinks, smokes, and do dangerous things to himself to fill the empty void he felt inside. He gets lonely and sad easily, and he  _ hates _ the feeling with a burning passion. Even before he presented as an omega, he’s always out there, dating multiple people and just having fun on his own to cope with the loneliness. Things started to change when Hyunwoo came into the picture.

Hyunwoo never stopped beating himself up over the fact that he cowardly 'ran away’ from Hoseok after the confession, just because he’s confused with his own feelings. Hoseok already told him that there’s nothing going on between him and Minhyuk, but he couldn't help but get jealous over it, even though he knows that Minhyuk is now head over heels for his own mate.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat, shifting back to his original position on his seat, “We both got invited to his brother’s wedding in 7 days, but his heat always lasts for a week or more,” Minhyuk chuckled this time, crossing his hands in front of his chest while grinning slyly, “Let me guess, he insisted on going even though you know that he wouldn't even be able to walk.”

The older alpha nodded, a tint of blush adorning his cheeks. Minhyuk is always so bold and forward, reminding him of his own husband at times, except the younger male is twice as extreme and loud about it. Minhyuk just smiled, patting the older male on the shoulder and leaning in, whispering right into the older’s ear. Hyunwoo’s eyes widen as the younger male stood up and hit him hard on the back, “Good luck and have lots of fun, hyung~”

 

══════════════════

 

Hyunwoo parked his car inside the garage and quickly made his way up the patio. He opened the front door and quietly entered the house. He saw a bowl of unfinished ice cream and a cup of tea on top of the counter, which must be Hoseok’s. The scent of roses filled the whole house and it immediately affected his lower part. His heart raced as he gather enough self-control and climbed upstairs, heading straight to the master bedroom. He’s greeted by the sight of his mate, sleeping soundlessly in the midst of the nest he must’ve built while Hyunwoo was out. The nest was arranged like the usual, a pile of blankets and clothes thrown randomly on top of their spacious bed. 

The alpha carefully took off his black suit and tie, leaving him only wearing his white dress shirt and black dress pants. Hyunwoo silently approached his mate and smiled at the sight. Hoseok had the purest expression on his face, despite the tantalizing fragrant his body was emitting. The red haired male was wearing the hoodie that Hyunwoo wore all day yesterday, making the younger male look a thousand times softer than he usually looks. Since Hoseok’s build is smaller (although bulkier) than him, the hoodie ate his whole figure, so Hyunwoo couldn't even made up his muscles under the thick fabric. Hoseok looked just like an innocent angel, contrast to how devilishly sinful he can be at times. The lower part of his body was covered by a thick white blanket, the one that they usually use on winter. As a result, Hoseok looks extremely soft and warm, contrary to the cold and cruel world outside.

Hyunwoo slowly laid down right next to his sleeping mate, studying every single detail of his face, from the vague moles decorating his neck to the black piercings adorning his ears. Hoseok doesn’t usually put his piercings on at home, but Hyunwoo guessed that the male immediately fell asleep right after doing some grocery shopping or something. Hyunwoo slowly removed the piercings from his husband’s ears, trying to not stir the other male awake. Hyunwoo then wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist, making the younger protest a little in his sleep, furrowing his eyebrows and whining low in his throat. Hyunwoo smiled as he pulled the male closer, getting as much sleep as possible before Hoseok’s heat start.


	2. Day 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: if you dont like mpreg and use of feminine terms, i suggest to get out NOW before you turn as trashy as me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry-laughed at least 5 times while writing this im so sorry its my first time
> 
> MAKE SURE TO STREAM JEALOUSY!

Hyunwoo’s eyes fluttered open as he felt someone tugging his shirt open. His vision was still blurry, but he recognized the culprit right away based on the shaky fingers and clumsy movements. The older male noticed that the smell of roses was significantly stronger than it was before. Hoseok must’ve already been in heat for a while.

“Why didn’t you wake me up sweetheart?” Hyunwoo cooed as he opened one eye, a smile adorning his lips as he kept his head on the pillow, staring at the roof instead of turning his attention to his mate. He could practically feel Hoseok pouting at the question thrown at him.

The red haired male crawled on top of Hyunwoo’s abdomen, grabbing his cheeks and pecked his lips, “You look tired. I didn't want to bother…” Hyunwoo smiled at the answer. Hoseok is too kind sometimes. Even when it’s basically Hyunwoo’s job to relieve him in times like this, Hoseok still put his health into consideration.

They continued to lock their lips for a while before Hyunwoo lightly stroke the back of Hoseok’s neck. The redhead sighed into Hyunwoo’s mouth, grinding his lower body onto his husband’s own. The younger pulled away from the kiss and stared at Hyunwoo right in the eyes while licking his lips, eyes lidded and breath coming in short pants. Hyunwoo almost lost it when the younger leaned back and started to grind his hips down harder, a playful smirk painted on his plump lips.

Hyunwoo directed his vision on Hoseok’s body rather than his face, because the younger was making it really hard for him to keep his mind from going absolutely crazy. Only then he noticed that Hoseok was, in fact, wearing nothing but the hoodie, and he could feel the slick practically pouring down from Hoseok’s muscular thighs down to his lap. Hyunwoo halted his husband’s movement by holding his hips, slowly tracing down onto his thighs, “You're not wearing anything underneath, baby?” He emphasized his statement by lifting the oversized gray hoodie up, Hoseok’s leaking member visible for his hungry eyes to devour. The younger male could only bite his lower lip and whine helplessly at the question.

Hoseok’s hands made their way down to the hem of the hoodie, dragging Hyunwoo’s fingers along, pulling it up until his pecs were visible. Hyunwoo gulped. Hoseok’s body looked _too_ sinful, glistening with sweat and unmarked, chiseled and just _perfect_ . Both of his nipples were hard and Hyunwoo tried his hardest to not immediately pin Hoseok down and suck on them all night long until he’s crying for Hyunwoo’s mercy. He had done it several times during Hoseok’s last heat and Hyunwoo was sure he’s way beyond addicted. The younger of the two whined lowly in his throat, as if urging Hyunwoo to just give in to his desires already, but Hyunwoo is _unfortunately_ a very strong-willed man.

“Hyunwooo~” Hoseok whined again, this time bouncing lightly on his husband’s lap, making sure that Hyunwoo’s pants was drenched with his slick. The alpha could only groan. He really wanted to comply to his mate’s wish and just bury himself deep inside the omega, but for the good of both of them, he had to be patient.

The alpha smiled, patting the newly dyed bright red hair and kissing the ever so adorable corner of his husband’s lips, “Patience, baby. We got all night,” To that the younger protested by softly hitting Hyunwoo’s bicep, but he didn’t say anything back.

Hyunwoo gingerly rubbed Hoseok’s abdomen, which got the younger male squirming on his lap in no time. The redhead tug the hoodie up and bite it, muffling the small tiny whines he let out everytime Hyunwoo purposefully missed his sensitive spots. Hyunwoo slowly slid his hands from Hoseok’s hip up to his armpit, and Hoseok bit the hoodie even harder. Hyunwoo knew how sensitive Hoseok’s body can be even when he’s not in heat, and he took it as an advantage to tease his mate as long as he could. Just like how Minhyuk told him to do.

Hyunwoo got up and leaned back on the headboard, carefully studying his husband’s expression. Hoseok’s half lidded eyes were focused only on him, his cheeks looked even more red than before, and his ever so plump red lips were open. His bright red hair was sticking out all over the place, bangs swept back so it fully display his forehead. His abdomen was open for Hyunwoo’s eyes to ogle at, nipples standing straight, catching the hem of the hoodie so it stays rolled up. To say that it’s simply _erotic_ would truly be an understatement.

Hyunwoo leaned forward, capturing Hoseok’s lips once more in a way more aggressive kiss. Hoseok melted under his touch, completely giving up on even trying to fight for dominance. The red haired male wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, holding him close as he let out soft sighs from time to time. Hyunwoo placed one hand on his waist and another one busy playing with Hoseok’s right earlobe. Hoseok shuddered at the contact as he let out a small, low whine. He tried to broke the kiss, but Hyunwoo instantly chased his lips and locked it with his own again, fingers slowly trailing from his earlobe to the nape of his neck.

“Ahh...Hyun-Hyunwoo _hyung_ …” The alpha let out a low growl at the name. Even though he’s naturally sweet and affectionate, but Hoseok rarely calls him _hyung_ . Since they were classmates all the way back from high school, Hoseok said it feels unfamiliar when he refers to his husband as _hyung_ . But still, when he’s in bed, especially when he’s in heat, Hoseok could turn into a completely different person. It’s not like Hyunwoo could complain either because truth be told, he liked being called _hyung_ (or even _oppa_ when Hoseok’s feeling a little bit friskier than usual) by the younger. And did Hoseok use that to his advantage everytime.

Hyunwoo started kissing down Hoseok’s neck, hands now gripping his slim waist. The redhead gasped as Hyunwoo lightly gripped his ass, massaging them slowly but rough enough to leave red marks. Hoseok groaned, grinding his bottom onto Hyunwoo’s large palms, hands moving up to tug Hyunwoo’s black tresses. He whined when Hyunwoo bit his ear, tugging the earlobe  slowly and licking the inside of his ear, “ _Hyuuuuung…_ stop teasing me,”

It took Hyunwoo a short while to actually stop his hand from continuously groping Hoseok’s ass. The redhead let out a relieved sigh as Hyunwoo got up and pull his hoodie up, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He couldn’t give a damn about dirty laundries right now, not when Hoseok’s laying there in front of him, desperately panting and soaking wet _just_ for him. Hyunwoo slowly traced his fingers on Hoseok’s inner thighs, making the redhead moan for the upteenth time. He carefully spread the omega’s thick milky thighs open. Despite how well Hyunwoo was doing before, he felt like he could faint from overstimulation just by how arousing Hoseok looks and smells. Now that he got a clear view of Hoseok’s whole body he finally knows just how desperate Hoseok is for his knot. Everytime the redhead squirm, more and more slick poured from his already wet hole. Hyunwoo gulped when he softly traced his fingers on Hoseok’s abs, “Did you already came, baby?” To that, Hoseok could only nod, eyes half lidded and face beet red.

Hyunwoo felt relief washed over him as the burden lifted off his shoulder. Minhyuk didn’t really specify how many times the omega should come before he can finally _dig in_ , so he took the chance to finally move forward. He slowly traced his finger from Hoseok’s abs down to his perineum, just above his leaking entrance. Hoseok gasped, bouncing his hips up so Hyunwoo’s finger could finally serve its purpose. When it did, they both groaned, satisfied that finally they can move on from mere foreplay.

As his finger finally slipped into Hoseok’s awaiting entrance, the younger male couldn’t help but wiggle his hips in hope that he would hurry up, but Hyunwoo didn’t budge. “Hold still, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo’s voice was stern yet gentle, making Hoseok smile playfully despite the painful blazing heat inside his stomach. Usually, he would be the one teasing Hyunwoo by disobeying him, but for today he thought he could laze around and let his husband do all the teasing.

Hyunwoo pulled out his first finger, not even a little bit surprised when he saw just how wet his finger became. He added two more after inserting his finger back in, jamming them inside the leaking entrance. He started scissoring his fingers, trying to find that tiny bundle of flesh that will make Hoseok scream. When he found it, there's nothing Hoseok could do but toss and turn around, “Hyun- _deeper_... please,” The alpha went along with the request, jamming his fingers deep inside until his knuckles met Hoseok’s entrance. He twisted his fingers around, enjoying the lewd sounds that came from Hoseok’s body. Hoseok came with a loud hiccup a little while after Hyunwoo started slowly thrusting his fingers in and out. Soon after Hyunwoo finally released his fingers from the tight wet heat, Hoseok turned into a sobbing, moaning mess.

Hyunwoo took a deep breath, locking his gaze with his husband’s own. Hoseok licked his lips and turned his eyes to Hyunwoo’s bulge, still trapped inside his wet dress pants, courtesy to Hoseok. The older male didn't let any more seconds go to waste as he unzipped his pants, proud erection finally free from its prison. He slowly stroked his member with his hand, coating it with Hoseok’s slick until it’s thoroughly wet. The younger male moaned, eyes lidded as he gawked at the lewd display. He bit his lower lip, wiggling his hips around  in hope that Hyunwoo would just hurry up and bury his thick, angry cock inside of him. Hyunwoo caught the heated stare and he smiled, finally releasing his grip and made his way between Hoseok’s spread legs. He let the tip of his cock run along Hoseok’s weeping hole for a while, thoroughly enjoying the desperate mewls coming out of his husband’s lips. Hyunwoo leaned forward and lightly nibbled on Hoseok’s lower lip, hands making their way to the omega’s hips as he braced himself. He slowly entered the soft velvety entrance, sucking him in as if its inviting him inside.

Finally,  _ finally _ he’s inside Hoseok at last. The younger male could only moan and grab the white sheets below him, completely helpless underneath Hyunwoo. Hoseok’s insides felt blissfully wet, and tight, and hot, and just  _ perfect _ . Hyunwoo doesn't want to ever lose the feeling of perfection that Hoseok always offers to him and nobody else.

“A-ah… you can move, Hyunwoo…” The alpha took that as a cue to start thrusting inside and out, each time deeper than the last. The vulgar squelching sounds coming out of Hoseok’s wet entrance made him dizzy. Not only that, the hypnotizing scent of roses practically oozing out of him doesn't help at all. Hyunwoo tried his best to keep pounding deep into the wet heat, ignoring his already swelling knot. He wanted to cum so badly, but for the sake of his plan, he ignored all his desires and focused on making Hoseok come. It went successfully to him as he kept ramming his erection in and out, Hoseok already came at least twice from the first few thrusts alone. He hit a soft, pillowy flesh a few times and each time he does, Hoseok would let out a deep guttural growl. Hyunwoo roamed his hands around Hoseok’s torso, fondling his pecs and teasing his sensitive erect nipples. Hoseok came again when Hyunwoo harshly pinched one of his nipple, eyes clenched shut and mouth open. Hoseok let out a tired whine, but Hyunwoo, however, didn't budge at all. He kept ramming inside as another wave of slick poured out of the abused entrance, making the squelching sounds even louder.

“Ahhn~ I-I can’t breathe, it feels s-s-so good,  _ hyung _ ~” Hoseok sobbed. He wanted to take a break, but at the same time he didn't want Hyunwoo to stop. Hyunwoo just felt  _ that _ good inside him. All he could do was cry at the feeling of being  _ so _ full and  _ so _ wrecked. He didn’t even remember how many times he came all over himself, the sheets, and Hyunwoo’s abs. 

Hyunwoo clicked his tongue and buried himself deeper inside the younger, bringing the redhead to his orgasm once more. Hoseok sobbed hard, grabbing a fistful of his hair in both annoyance and pleasure. He really wanted his husband to rest, so he tried his best to make Hyunwoo cum for the first time tonight. He tried to squeeze down on Hyunwoo’s cock everytime he had the energy to, but it's impossible with how much stamina and self control Hyunwoo has. It’s becoming both a blessing and a curse for him.

“Hyunwoo, p-please stop…” The redhead weakly taps his husband’s biceps. Hyunwoo was about to flip Hoseok over to his side and have a go again, but he immediately froze in place, “What is it, baby? Did I hurt you anywhere? Am I going too rough?” There was nothing but pure worry in Hyunwoo’s voice and Hoseok’s heart might’ve skipped a beat.

“N-no, I’m fine… B-But what about you?” Hoseok stares at Hyunwoo dead in the eyes, lips pouty and eyes full of concern. Hyunwoo blinked. They both kept staring at each other until Hyunwoo spoke up, “If you feel good then I would feel good as well,”

Hoseok shoved his husband’s chest lightly, eyebrows scrunched into a frown, “You've been using that excuse for _years_ , Hyunwoo! P-please, this time you can be greedy if you want to… I won't get hurt,”

Hyunwoo sighed. He should've known that it would come to this. He thought about Minhyuk’s advice for a while before Hoseok leaned forward, capturing his lips into a gentle kiss. The redhead smiled at him, lifting all the burden from his shoulders. Hyunwoo couldn't help but smile back at him, eyes crinkled into half moons. Hyunwoo was so captivated by Hoseok warm smile that he almost forgot about what he’s supposed to do. Hoseok’s tiny giggle finally snapped him out of his daze.

Both of them kissed once more, gently as first but as soon as Hoseok took the lead it got very steamy, with lots of saliva and tongue involved. The alpha flipped Hoseok onto his side, trailing small kisses on the other’s back. He inserted his erection back inside the warm velvet and both of them groaned by the contact. Hyunwoo hooked his hand underneath Hoseok’s ankle, lifting it so he could thrust deeper. The younger male sobbed as he tilt his head to the side, capturing Hyunwoo’s lips with his own. He fisted Hyunwoo’s hair, pulling him even closer as he deepened the kiss. Hyunwoo moaned into Hoseok’s mouth as he continued thrusting into the blissful wet heat.

They both pulled away with a smack. Hoseok kept his hand on Hyunwoo’s hair while the older male slowed his hips down, sensing that his husband was about to say something. With lidded eyes and puffy red lips, Hoseok whispered, “Breed me, _alpha_ ,”

Hyunwoo stopped thrusting altogether. He flipped Hoseok around so he was laying on his back. He looked serious despite the tears and saliva running down on his face. The alpha gently caressed his mate’s cheeks and he responded by leaning in to the touch, “Everytime I ask you about kids, you always say that you're not ready yet, sweetheart. I don't want you to make huge decisions while you're still not in your right mind,” Hyunwoo’s voice was soft and calming, just like the cute, shy alpha Hoseok fell in love with years ago.

Hoseok shook his head, looking at Hyunwoo straight in the eyes, “I’ve always wanted kids, Hyunwoo. I was just scared that I would be a bad parent to our children, and they would end up like the old me…” Before Hyunwoo could even say anything, Hoseok leaned forward and softly peck his cheeks, “But now I realize that I have you. I’m sure that our pups will grow up just fine with you as the father,” He smiled, tears starting to fall from his bright eyes.

Hyunwoo knew for a fact that Hoseok gets emotional very easily. Remembering that Hoseok’s full to the brim with pheromones right now, he's not really surprised that the younger started sobbing as soon as Hyunwoo hold him tightly in his arms. Hyunwoo caressed his husband's cherry red hair, thin and dry as evidence of years and years of bleaching, “You’re going to be a great parent too, Hoseok-ah,” The younger’s sobs stopped and Hyunwoo took the chance to cup his husband and lifetime mate’s cheeks, “Our children are lucky to be graced with a loving, beautiful, and caring parent like yourself,” Hoseok finally looked up, his eyes full of uncertainty and hesitation. Hyunwoo hate seeing Hoseok doubting himself like this, when in fact the younger’s definitely more than capable to get the job done.

The redhead smiled, eyes turning into tiny little crescents and it made Hyunwoo’s heart filled with fluffy, familiar warmth, “You really think so? They won't hate having a… _mother_ like me?” The word feels unfamiliar and odd on Hoseok’s lips, but Hyunwoo quietly answered with a firm and certain nod. It made Hoseok giggle, his upper gum shyly poking out.

They both embraced each other for a while, enjoying the comfortable warmth and the strong unbreakable bond between them. It has been years since they both said their vows, marked eachother, and swore to part only in death, but the old flame never dies. Hoseok tapped the older male’s shoulder, all too familiar smirk plastered on his face, “Then we better get into some intense baby-making soon before you pass out or something, old man,” Hyunwoo bursted into laughter at the sudden demand, bringing both of them into fits of giggles. As the playful mood dies down, Hoseok’s smirk reappears as he effortlessly flip them around.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ch is a pain in the ass to write so I took way too long to finish/// but i hope i didn't disappoint;;

The sounds of birds chirping woke Hyunwoo up from his deep slumber. He stretched his body for a bit before noticing that the clock told him it's already way too late for breakfast, but too early for lunch. He stayed still for a short while, gathering his thoughts about what happened last night. Hoseok wasn’t where he's supposed to be at. Although it's not unusual for Hoseok to be gone before the sun is even up, but it's pretty weird that Hoseok isn't there, on the bed with his alpha, all over him, in the middle of his terrible heat.

Maybe he’s downstairs cooking some food? Although Hoseok only knows how to cook ramen (and a few simple dishes), Hyunwoo’s pretty confident to guess that the younger would risk the back and stomach pain just for a bowl of his favorite spicy noodles. That's definitely saying something because Hoseok’s pain-tolerance is nearly nonexistent.

Hyunwoo’s stomach protest for some late breakfast but he’s feeling a little bit too lazy to move. He felt lethargic and extremely tired from last night. Minhyuk wasn't kidding when he said it’ll be tiring. He had never felt this tired ever since his first ever rut, and to think he actually thought he would  _ die  _ from exhaustion back then. Hyunwoo’s eyes started to feel really heavy. Maybe he should let Hoseok have his ramen and bath first before they continue from last night.

“Oh, you’re awake already?” Hoseok’s voice brought him back when he’s almost slipped into the sweet bliss of sleep again. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back on the headboard, grabbing his glasses so he could see his husband clearly.

Hoseok was wearing his usual workout outfit, black and blue tracksuit with a matching plain black cap. The redhead put his duffle bag down and dangled a key that he took from the bag beforehand, “I already filled the gas tank and took her to a car wash. No need to thank me,” Hoseok smiled as he makes his way to the bathroom, throwing the key on top of the coffee table full of knick knacks.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat and grabbed his shirt from the pile of clothes thrown away all over the floor, “Hoseok-ah, are you...finished with your... uhm,” He could clearly hear Hoseok bursting into a fit of laughter even though they're not in the same room.

The redhead came back into the bedroom still wearing the same outfit, even with the cap. The only thing that’s different was his smell. He noticed that the younger smelled  _ amazing  _ even from meters away. He climbed up on the bed and crawled up to Hyunwoo, settling his whole weight comfortably on top of his husband’s stomach.

“Of course not, you silly bear,” He pinched one of Hyunwoo’s cheeks playfully, “I felt a looooot better this morning, so I went to the gym for a few hours and grabbed us some food.”

Hoseok smirk fade as soon as Hyunwoo opened his mouth, “Don't tell me you drove hours just for ramen again,”

The redhead smacked his husband’s still bare torso while puffing his cheeks and pouting his lips, “I’m not a maniac, Hyunwoo. The ramen shop isn't even open yet,” Hyunwoo chuckled as Hoseok continues to playfully sulk, “I bought us some iced americano and bread, but I guess I’ll have them all to myself,”

Hyunwoo tried to get up, but the weight on his abdomen stopped him halfway. Hoseok didn’t budge, instead he smirked. The cap provided some sort of shade, making his eyes look even darker than usual. Hyunwoo smiled, starting to caress Hoseok’s cheek to which the younger responded by letting out a soft sigh. Hoseok took the initiative to lean forward, capturing Hyunwoo’s plump lips on his own. Despite not getting a proper wash first, Hyunwoo smelled amazing to Hoseok. The alpha pheromone lingering on Hyunwoo’s bond mark was too inviting, smelling like rich, expensive wooden furniture. Hoseok pulled away from the kiss and started to trail his lips downwards, sluggishly nipping on Hyunwoo’s sharp jawline. The alpha sighed, resting his hands on Hoseok’s hips, playing with the hem of his flimsy jacket.

“No one in the gym noticed though?”

Hoseok smirked as he begin to pull himself away from Hyunwoo’s arms, “Of course not, I have my own way of getting myself  _ protected _ ,” He kneeled on the bed, trapping Hyunwoo’s hips between both of his knees, “I made sure to not make anyone notice i’m a  _ defenseless _ , in-heat-omega that's currently trying his  _ very best _ to have a baby with his dear husband,” He playfully licked his lips, hands trailing from his chest down to the waistband. Hyunwoo’s cheeks turn impossibly red as Hoseok finally revealed what he’s wearing underneath his track pants.

Hoseok was wearing  _ his _ boxers, the one that he wore yesterday. Not only that, but he noticed that the younger smelled a little bit like him, which either came from the soap or cologne, or maybe because of the damn  _ boxers _ . Hoseok was never too keen about sharing undergarments, saying that it’s unhygienic and all, so this could possibly be a once in a lifetime opportunity for Hyunwoo to freely gawk at his husband wearing  _ his _ underwear.

It was just yesterday when Hoseok was laid down on the very same bed that he’s sitting on right now, trashing and moaning, completely giving himself to Hyunwoo. But now the situation was completely flipped around, Hoseok definitely had him wrapped around his fingers. 

“And don’t worry, I didn't throw away our  _ hard work _ ,” Hyunwoo snapped out of his thoughts, confused of what Hoseok was blabbering about. He stayed silent but soon he realized what the younger was trying to tell him when he grabbed Hyunwoo’s hands and put them both on top of his still clothed ass. Hoseok was  _ definitely  _ wearing a butt plug and Hyunwoo felt like he couldn’t breathe. How can someone be  _ this _ erotic?

“I bet the whole room could smell my scent all over you, huh?” Hyunwoo mumbled, thoughts clouded with the thought of Hoseok roaming the city, with his seed deep inside, probably mixing with his own slick. He could almost imagine how the scenario played inside of his head. Alphas gawking at his perfectly shaped body, Omegas probably drooling from the mixed scent of roses and cedarwood, and Betas wishing that they were the ones who gave the bond mark on that perfect white muscular neck.

Hoseok bit his lower lip. He started to grind his bulge on Hyunwoo’s growing own. The older encouraged him by letting out a low moan, hands finding themselves gripping on Hoseok’s thighs. Hyunwoo leaned forward and started to nip at Hoseok’s bond mark, the one he created on the night of their wedding. Hoseok’s body was much thinner than it was today, so the mark faded a little. Hyunwoo bit the mark, not rough enough to actually hurt his mate, but not soft enough to not deepen the mark. Hoseok mewled, craning his neck to the side, providing more room. Hyunwoo chuckled as he continued, licking a trail from the neck up to the back of his ear. Hoseok has always been sensitive around the ear, so just blowing it alone made him shudder. Hyunwoo bit the earlobe at first before nipping it, playing around with it until Hoseok was squirming on his lap.

Hoseok gripped his mate’s shoulder as he flipped them both around. He smirked as he slowly unzipped his jacket, Hyunwoo’s eyes trailing down the zipper with utmost interest. Hyunwoo stayed still, staring at his mate with a confused look on his face. Hoseok bursted out laughing in response, “I can’t pull my pants down if you’re trapping me down like this, you silly bear.” 

Hyunwoo smacked his forehead, laughing to himself. He trailed his hands down from Hoseok’s slim waist down to the waistband. When Hoseok intentionally didn’t move, he playfully pinched the younger’s side, to which the other responded with a small yelp. Hoseok finally lifted his legs up, allowing Hyunwoo to remove his pants. Hyunwoo hesitated for a while before finally giving up on the thought of keeping the underwear on, and Hoseok sighed in relief.

Hoseok closed his legs, hooking his arms behind his knees, fully displaying his perfectly shaped ass to his mate. Hyunwoo held his breath as he trailed his hands along Hoseok’s toned thighs. His feather light-touch on the sensitive skin made Hoseok grip weaken. Hyunwoo kept his hands anywhere but the intriguing  _ part _ , and Hoseok started to feel irritated.

“A-Ahh...H-Hyunwoo… you don’t need to hesitate,  _ mmm _ ...It’s...I’m o-okay...” Hoseok bit his bottom lip and leaned back on the pillow, letting go of his knees and instead gripping the pillow below him, expression unreadable because of the hat. It only serves to make Hyunwoo even more excited than he should have been.

Hyunwoo extended his hand and put it just above Hoseok’s stomach, careful not to touch his dripping wet cock just yet. Hoseok could only whine at the stimulation, mostly because how sensitive he felt at Hyunwoo’s feather-light, gentle touch. The redhead spread his legs, trying to entice Hyunwoo into giving him what  _ they _ actually want. But just like yesterday, Hyunwoo’s determination was still in its top peak. So he could only sigh in defeat while Hyunwoo continued to place light kisses all over his oversensitive body.

Hoseok gasped when Hyunwoo gently poked his perineum. He couldn't help but let out desperate mewls as Hyunwoo softly rub at the sensitive area over and over, eyes never leaving Hoseok’s face. He continued to knead the abused patch of skin until Hoseok was lightly bouncing on the bed, attempting to have some sort of simulation on his ass. Hyunwoo thought that Hoseok had suffered too much, so he finally gave the male what he wanted.

“Ahhhn~ p-pu-pull it out  _ hyung _ ,” Hoseok moaned low in his throat as Hyunwoo  _ finally _ grabbed the base of his plug. Hyunwoo twisted it around and Hoseok’s whole body shook with pleasure. The redhead gasped, hands gripping on the messy white sheets below him, “ _ P-Please _ … I can’t wait any longer. I need you inside  _ so badly _ .”

Hyunwoo didn’t budge and instead focusing on dragging his tongue from Hoseok’s foot tattoo up to his tight muscular thigh. Hoseok let out a loud mewl, hands desperately trying to find Hyunwoo’s own but no luck. So instead, the redhead gently clasped his pecs, not yet touching the sensitive nipples directly but the simulation kept him from absolutely losing his mind. 

The soft fabric of his jacket rubbing against his sweaty back made Hoseok feels slightly uncomfortable, and Hyunwoo’s not helping at the slightest. He sat up on the bed, still catching his breath now that Hyunwoo’s stopped with his ministration, staring at him questioningly. Hoseok was about to shrug the black jacket off his shoulder, but Hyunwoo stopped him right on his track, big, strong hand tightly gripping Hoseok’s wrist, rich brown eyes boring into the omega’s deep dark ones.

“ _ Keep it on _ ,” Hoseok gulped. Hyunwoo’s soft, yet deep brown eyes bore right into his body, making him feel defenseless and weak. The rich, warm color of his perfectly shaped irises always reminds Hoseok of the dark coffee his husband loves nursing in the morning. But now, those tender, loving eyes transformed into something animalistic, much more  _ wild _ . Pair that with Hyunwoo’s low, husky, seductive voice and you’ll get a trembling, whiny Hoseok. Hyunwoo effortlessly pushed his mate down back on the bed.

“ _ God _ , look at you. Walking around the gym with your ass dripping wet like this, with my cum deep inside…  _ fuck _ Hoseok,” Hyunwoo growled, audibly clicking his tongue. He started to run his hands along Hoseok’s legs, slowly spreading them open. He savored the majestic view in front of him, Hoseok’s unsatisfied, sweaty, chiseled body all his to devour. The thin black jacket that covered some parts of his lewd body and the hat that obscures his vision only served to stir the alpha more and more. Not to mention the pastel pink plug adoring Hoseok’s perfectly shaped ass, tempting him into giving in to the pleasure. Hyunwoo tenderly fondled Hoseok’s milky thighs with his rough yet tender and warm hands, relishing the delightful whimpers coming out of his husband’s pretty red lips.

“Y-You wouldn't believe how mu- _ ahn _ ... m-much attention I got when I used t-the bike,” The words just slipped out of his mouth. Maybe it’s the adrenaline rush clouding his brain, or the pheromones finally did their job, turning him into a mindless, thirsty omega. He felt dirty, but at the same time it aroused him. It felt so far from  _ vanilla _ . He clearly knew that Hyunwoo would be irked with the thought alone. Hyunwoo’s not a very vocal person when it came to what he wanted, but he’s very possessive of something that’s clearly  _ his _ .

Hyunwoo felt a spark of jealousy inside when he thought about how lewd the situation might've been. It's a relief that Hoseok’s personal trainer is a married, bounded beta, but still, the thought of all the alphas and betas smelling the  _ wonderful _ scent  _ his _ husband only produce when he's in heat is too much for him to handle.

Hoseok gasped as Hyunwoo shoved the plug deeper into him, only a few inches away from grazing his sensitive spot. He was about to protest, but then his voice was cut short when Hyunwoo pulled the thick plug out of him effortlessly. He whined, high-pitched and completely desperate for Hyunwoo. 

“Nhh… Give it all to me, alpha. Fill me up, breed me, mark me as yours and  _ only yours _ ,” Hyunwoo snarled, he’s on the edge as well. If he didn’t bury himself inside of his pretty, whiny omega as soon as possible, then he would _absolutely_ go feral. 

Hyunwoo tapped the younger’s bottom, ”Turn around, baby,” Hoseok gulped, immediately turning himself around to his hands and knees. Hyunwoo braced himself, spreading Hoseok’s cheeks wide open. The sight of his leaking hole, clean, soft pink rim inviting him inside made his heart beat faster. The adrenaline rush from the edging he’s done to himself made him feel lightheaded. Not to mention the intoxicating rose fragrant gushing out of Hoseok’s body, mainly from his bond mark. Hyunwoo’s throat dried on just the thought of biting it over and over again tonight, making Hoseok completely giving in to the pleasure.

Hyunwoo grazed the leaking entrance with his tip, covering the slit with Hoseok’s wet slick. Hoseok purred, giving up on his hands and instead he nuzzled into the soft pillows, eyes unfocused and lips parted open. Hyunwoo had to pause for a moment before pushing his shaft inside the dripping wet hole, slowly burying himself deep into the wet cavern.

Hyunwoo already felt like cumming a few thrusts in. Not only because it was still early in the morning, but Hyunwoo was still affected by last night. Five rounds of sex (or maybe more, he honestly lose count) really took a toll on him. Also, Hoseok’s moans and whines were just too much for him. Maybe the younger was right about him being old.

Hoseok sobbed on a particularly hard thrust. He already came once on the first few thrusts, now his body became more and more sensitive as Hyunwoo kept ramming inside of him mercilessly. Although his body weren’t as sensitive and needy as yesterday, but he’s still in heat nonetheless. Hyunwoo’s thrust were getting erratic and Hoseok knew that the older’s really close. He started to sway his hips back and forth, making the thrusts went even deeper. Hyunwoo grunted, gripping Hoseok’s hips hard to the point that it would definitely leave a print on Hoseok’s snowy white skin. Hoseok could feel the alpha’s knot starting to form, so he gripped Hyunwoo’s wrist, pulling him forward, toppling his body on top of Hoseok’s own.  Hyunwoo latched onto Hoseok’s bond mark in an instant, bringing the omega to his peak.

Hyunwoo emptied himself inside of his mate with a small, guttural growl. The alpha in him was feeling joyous and proud hearing the satisfied mewl coming out from his husband's pretty lips. If Hoseok wasn't already pregnant from the night before, then he surely is by now. Hyunwoo made sure to bury himself deep inside the omega, probably only inches away from trespassing into his womb. He honestly couldn't wait until he could touch the proud bump that would form just a couple of months from now. Just imagining Hoseok, the love of his life, carrying his pups made him feel all jittery and excited inside. It’s an unfamiliar feeling, yet he welcomed it with open arms. He bet that all the alphas would look at him with pure jealousy in their eyes as he walk hand in hand with Hoseok on the streets, making sure  _ everyone _ knows that the lovely-scented omega is  _ his _ . He’s just  _ that _ lucky to be blessed with such a perfect mate and he wanted to make sure everyone knows. 

Hoseok let out a pleased sigh, not-so-subtly shaking his hips as he let out a chuckle when his husband visibly shudder on top of him.

The alpha lowered himself down, resting his forehead on top of Hoseok’s back, feeling his knot deflate into its original size. Hoseok whined, playfully kicking Hyunwoo’s thigh with his foot, “Get off, Hyunwoo. It’s hot,” The older male obeyed as he pulled out of the warm comfortable heat, his thick, white cum immediately trickled down onto the mattress below them. Hoseok plopped down to the soft mattress and rolled over, facing his mate with a soft smile on his face. Hyunwoo stared at his husband’s body, from the soft white toes all the way up to his silky red tresses, spread all over the pillow forming a messy halo. Hoseok looked so beautiful, so perfect, so  _ angelic _ . Hyunwoo never thought that he would be so lucky to have such a lovely mate like Hoseok. His husband was just beautiful, inside and out.

“What’s on your mind, Hyunwoo?” Hoseok cheerfully snickered at him, upper gum poking out and eyes disappearing into cute crescents. Hyunwoo replied sternly as he shaked his head, “I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you,” The redhead bursted into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach as he rolled from side to side, “You’re… That’s way too cheesy, Hyunwoo, even for me! I can’t believe you just said that with a blank expression!” Hyunwoo joined not a moment later, his mate’s laughter was just too contagious. He laid down on the mattress, throwing Hoseok’s black snapback to the floor nonchalantly.

Hoseok shifted around and he circled his arm around Hyunwoo’s waist. The younger male broke into a small smile as he rested his head on top of Hyunwoo’s chest. He listened closely to his mate’s steady heartbeat, the rhythm making his eyes heavier and heavier until he couldn't help but doze off to sleep.

 


	4. Day 400

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purely dangerous fluff ahead~

“Minhyuk-ah! Have you bought the diapers yet?” Kihyun loudly yelled from the kitchen, fumbling around with his phone on one hand and a knife on the other. His twin brother stopped on his track, still clad in a white towel, hair still wet from the brisk shower he just took. 

Kihyun stared in disbelief and the older twin forced a grin, “I… will go to the store real quick after dressing up,” The younger one sighed. So much for getting any sort of help. “Just hurry up! They’re gonna be here any minute!” Minhyuk rolled his eyes as he walked upstairs into his room. It’s still early in the morning and he knew that they will arrive at least one or two hours from now. He could hear Kihyun grumbling about how  _ his mate  _ would want to date someone like  _ him _ , but Minhyuk didn’t take it too seriously.

Even though the constant nagging, Minhyuk took his sweet time dressing himself, knowing that his twin was just getting jittery. If anyone is excited to finally see their boss’ new pup it would be Kihyun. God knows how much he’s been waiting for this day ever since Hyunwoo announced that he’s finally going to have a new addition to the family. It was unfortunate that they both couldn’t be there when the pup was born since they both were on a long, important business trip. Now they’ve just arrived back home, jet lag still bothering their sleeping schedule. 

It has been exactly one year since the pup was born and Minhyuk was just as excited as his brother was. They both only saw the pup from the pictures and videos sent by Hyunwoo and Hoseok,  _ mostly _ the former. To say that the twins were whipped is an understatement. The couple decided that it would be a good idea to leave their pup in the twins’ hands while they go on a much needed holiday. He couldn’t wait until he could pinch his boss’ son’s dimpled cheeks and play with him all weekend. Maybe take him to the park, or go to a beach, or visit the zoo! Maybe Kihyun could make some food and have a picnic together outside while watching the pretty cherry blossom trees in full bloom.

As Minhyuk left for a quick run to the minimarket just down the road, Kihyun was still struggling with cutting the fruits into cute, small tiny pieces. He had prepared super healthy and mostly tasty recipes to cook since they arrived back in Seoul and he couldn’t wait to see how impressed Hoseok and Hyunwoo will be. He’s called the  _ ultimate secretary _ for a reason after all.

Kihyun took out a cute big bowl from the cupboard, the one he bought from Indonesia on their last business trip stop. It has a really cute print of colorful flower petals, all scattered throughout the fine china. He had bought a couple smaller ones from the same store in different designs because they were just  _ so _ cute, even Minhyuk agreed on his taste for once.

A few minutes later Minhyuk shouted from the front door, excitement clear in his voice, “I found a really cute lunchbox! Let’s go to the park tomorrow, Kihyun-ah!” The younger twin smiled, Minhyuk’s excitement was clearly rubbing off on him. He got really jittery and butterflies flew around in his stomach.

Minhyuk came into the kitchen and helped his brother prepare the dish, eating a piece or two kiwis in the process, “It’s  _ really _ good,” Kihyun beamed as he drizzled just a tiny bit of honey into the mixing bowl. It didn’t really look as pretty as the one in the blog, but the twins were satisfied by the taste.

The bell ringed and Minhyuk practically jumped from his seat. Kihyun removed his apron and joined his brother to the foyer, bracing themselves as the older twin opened the door. They both were greeted by a small bark, the owner of the voice immediately jumped into Kihyun’s arms. Minhyuk however was frozen still, eyes fixed into a tiny figure sleeping in Hoseok’s arms, face covered by a tiny adorable snapback, matching that of his parents’ own. They both could smell a tiny bit of...honey? The scent was still mixed with roses and a hint of cedarwood though.

“It’s been a while! I miss you two so much,” Hoseok stepped inside and hugged the twins, careful not to accidentally squish the sleeping baby. Minhyuk ran and hugged Hyunwoo tightly, the older alpha just laughed, taking his black hat off, “Calm down, Minhyuk-ah. Hoseok will get jealous if you’re  _ this _ excited to see me,” Minhyuk just couldn’t help it, he’s just happy that he could face his best friends again after a whole year stuck with only foreigners and of course, his naggy twin brother.

Kihyun put the wagging, happy chihuahua puppy down. Sanche was actually the twins’ present for Hoseok and Hyunwoo, but for some odd reason the puppy had took a huge liking on him. On the contrary, he doesn’t really care about Minhyuk at all. Kihyun carefully hugged Hoseok, the faint smell of honey lingering on his nose. He pulled away from the warm hug, eyes making their way to the tiny pup resting on Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok smiled, gently waking up the sleepy pup by lightly bouncing him on his hip, “Honey, we’re here~ Wakey wakey,” 

The pup stirred awake and Hoseok finally pulled the hat off, revealing a teenie tiny miniature Hyunwoo, adorably yawning. His small, tiny eyes were still heavy with sleep. It took Kihyun a while until he figured out that he was unconsciously cooing at the precious tiny creature. The small pup stared at the red haired male, face full of curiosity but there’s still a tiny bit of suspicion in his sharp eyes. Hoseok lovingly pecked the pup’s chubby cheeks, “Say hi to your uncle Kihyun, Jooheon-ah.”

Jooheon dropped his gaze and fumbled with his red overalls, “H-hello,” The small voice slipped from the pup’s tiny mouth and Hoseok beamed with pride. Kihyun had to strain himself from pinching the boy’s cheeks because he’s just so  _ adorable _ with his dimpled smile, his round, full cheeks, his small squinted eyes, his  _ everything _ . Minhyuk suddenly stepped in front of his twin, smile as bright as the sun outside. Kihyun scoffed at him,  _ of course  _ he had to take the spotlight like that before Kihyun could bully the pup for the first time ever.

Jooheon got startled at the sudden appearance of the tall, orange-haired stranger and he cried, burying his face on Hoseok’s chest. Minhyuk’s smile dropped, panic replacing the sunny expression on his face in a matter of seconds, “Ahhhh it’s okay, baby! I’m not a bad man, unlike this red uncle here!” Kihyun lightly punched Minhyuk’s arm. How  _ dare _ he said that he’s the better uncle when he couldn’t even remember even the most  _ basic _ request?

Hoseok lightly bounced the baby in his arms, rocking him back and forth until Hyunwoo stepped inside the house carrying Jooheon’s baby bag. The tiny pup made grabby hands at the sight of his father, crying reduced to tiny sobs and whines. Hyunwoo smiled, picking Jooheon up and holding him firmly on his hip and the sobs immediately stopped. Minhyuk loudly squealed at the sight, grabbing his phone and began to snap pictures of the two identical faces, “Hyung, seriously! You looked like twins!” The pup laughed at Minhyuk, picking up the bubbly aura he’s emitting. Kihyun cooed when the pup’s dimples emerged themselves, “He’s going to be such a lady killer when he grew up~”

“Kil...kill?” Jooheon’s smile dropped, eyes begin to water again. The pair of twins panicked but Hoseok just laughed, holding Sanche in his arms, “He meant you’re really handsome, honey. There’s no killer. You’re  _ not _ going to kill anything,” Relief washed over the pup’s face and he giggled, shyly muttering a small  _ thank you  _ to the red haired uncle. Minhyuk dramatically clutched his chest and stumbled backwards, which baited a fit of tiny giggles from the dimpled boy.

Minhyuk suddenly realized an important detail he failed to remember. He rushed to Hoseok’s side, taking Sanche and the baby bag in his arms, “You should sit down, Hoseok-hyung. Don’t tire yourself,” Kihyun picked up what his brother was babbling about and he rushed to the kitchen, carrying a glass of cold water, “The bathroom’s right there. The sink and toilet is working perfectly, just in case...uhm, you know…”

It took the raven-haired male a moment before he realized what the twins meant. He laughed out loud, taking the glass of water and drinking it, “I  _ am  _ pretty thirsty, so thank you for this, Kihyun-ah,” After finishing his drink, he lightly pat both of the twins’ brightly colored hair, tiny smirk replacing the soft smile on his lips, “But I’m perfectly fine! I think this one is not as fussy as Jooheon,” As if on cue, the tiny pup responded with a loud, “ _ Ne _ ?” and the twins bursted out laughing. 

They all made their way to the living room, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk sitting on the soft rug playing with an energetic, giggly Jooheon. Kihyun handed Hoseok a bowl of his fruit salad, “Here you go, hyung. It’s really fresh  _ and _ organic,” The omega beamed, happily taking the small bowl from Kihyun’s hands. He sat back on the couch, taking off his snapback when the red haired alpha took a seat right beside him. Hoseok hummed as he took a bite, cold and sweet mixture of fresh fruits and yogurt agreed with his palate. Kihyun sighed in relief as Hoseok took another bite, “The little thing likes it?” The older male giggled, nodding his head, “Our Changkyun,  _ or _ Changmi would like two or three bowls of this.”

Kihyun laughed, “You already named the little pup? It’s been like what, one month? What a special little thing,” Hoseok took another bite, “It’s been two months, actually… And we decided to find names early because we had to rack our brains thinking of a name for Jooheon when he was just born… We only had a female name for him, remember?” Kihyun clapped his hand, laughing at the episode which happened what felt like decades ago, “Hyojung was just such a cute name though! But Jooheon sounds unique and catchy, people will remember him for sure.”

Jooheon, who was happily playing with Sanche and Minhyuk, suddenly turned around, staring at the red haired male with interest. Kihyun flopped down on the rug and spread his arms, a big smile plastered on his face. Jooheon cautiously walked towards him with wobbly steps. When he could finally hug the red haired uncle, Kihyun stood up, spinning the tiny pup around as he let out loud squeals. Minhyuk pouted, hugging a sleepy Sanche in his arms.

Kihyun finally let Jooheon down. The tiny pup whined, letting out unintelligible babbles. He let himself out of Kihyun’s arms, crawling his way to his sleepy, big doppelganger. Hyunwoo stirred awake as Jooheon lightly hit his head with a bear plushie, yelling ‘ _ Appa! Appa!’ _ until he finally got picked up. Hoseok checked his wristwatch and almost choked on the last bite of his fruit salad. Hyunwoo tensed, directing his eyes on his husband, “Are you okay?” Hoseok gulped down on his drink, waving his hand, “I’m fine, I’m fine. We need to get going if we don’t want to get stuck in traffic,” Hyunwoo nodded and he sat Jooheon down on the couch, the tiny pup instinctively crawled up to Hoseok’s lap, careful not to lean too much on Hoseok’s abdomen because he didn’t want to hurt his soon-to-be sibling.

After a brief check up with the twins, Hyunwoo and Hoseok made their way to the foyer. Jooheon was clinging to Hoseok’s oversized sweater like a koala, refusing to let him leave without his precious  _ honey _ . Hyunwoo chuckled, leaning in to peck Jooheon on the cheek, “We’re going to come back for you in two days, pup. Uncle Minhyuk and uncle Kihyun will play with you and give you food while we’re out,” A tiny bark stole Jooheon’s attention and Hyunwoo smiled at their cute chihuahua, “And you have Sanche too! You won’t be alone,”

Finally Jooheon reluctantly let go of his death grip and let his father hug him. Hyunwoo handed Jooheon to his red haired assistant and the small pup smiled. Hoseok cooed, peppering smooches on Jooheon’s cheeks and the pup whined, embarrassed by the display of affection. The omega pulled away, a sad look plastered on his face. He made his way to the porch, standing beside his smiling husband. Hyunwoo looked like he’s over the moon, probably excited that they could finally go to the beach after almost two years of indoor pools. Hyunwoo’s natural habitat is the sea after all, so of course the alpha was excited. Hoseok waved at Jooheon, smile crawling back when the tiny pup waved back. Hyunwoo smiled at the cute interaction.

“Chang! Chang!” Jooheon enthusiastically waved at Hoseok, dimples poking out from both of his cheeks. Hoseok giggled as he gently rubbed his thickly covered stomach, “Chang said bye-bye too! Be a good boy while we’re gone okay, baby?” Jooheon enthusiastically nodded his head. He’s going to be a big brother soon,  _ of course _ he would be good!

The couple went into their car and waved them goodbye as Hyunwoo drove out. Minhyuk picked a happy Sanche up and Kihyun closed the door. Jooheon was in full curiosity mode as the alpha twins stared at each other, identical smirk plastering their faces.

  
“Now let us see who’s the  _ best _ uncle in the world really is,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally it's the end! Thank you for reading this far! I wouldn't be able to finish this without all the support i recieved;;;

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twitter @butterkyun and tumblr @pinkprincesswonho!
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated, thank you for reading ♡


End file.
